


can't help falling in love (cover) - twenty one pilots

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Song Prompts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Books, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Lafayette was like tripping; your heart skips a beat, your hands fumble for support, and the blushing - oh, the damn blushing. This was loving Lafayette, and George wanted to hold on to every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling in love (cover) - twenty one pilots

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short sorry!!!

George tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line at the library. A mother and her two children - looking to be around the age of elementary school kids - were ahead of him, and she was fumbling to pull her library card out of her purse. She yanked the card out, unintentionally spilling the contents of her bag as well. As she crouched down, she saw George and mouthed a quick "Sorry!" before cleaning up her purse and standing back up. 

The person behind George had also been humming this entire time, and seemed in too good a mood for the current situation. George looked behind himself, pretending to be intensely interested in the books, in order to sneak a peek at the mysterious person. And - _shit_. They had curly dark brown hair pulled into two buns on the top of their head, a red-white-and-blue striped tank top - _insane_ muscles - and were holding a book, something French, as George couldn't tell what the title said but recognized one or two of the words.

_Loving Lafayette was like tripping;_

Distracted by the person, George failed to see a small child running toward his legs. The attractive person said something - George saw their mouth moving, but failed to hear anything - but the child ended up running into George's legs. This startled him, causing George to stumble and fall over. The child fell, as well, but got back up and started running again.

_your heart skips a beat,_

George's only coherent thought as he toppled over, _Shit_ , was made even more true as the person behind him reached out a hand to try and steady George. Their nails were painted purple - an odd color, George thought, to be paired with red, white, and blue - and a small tattoo graced the inside of their wrist. It said _Engage_ \- George wasn't sure what that meant.

_your hands fumble for support,_

George reached out to the person and tried to grab their hand, nearly missing, but holding strong once George found his grip. The person smiled, pulling George up - _too hard_ , and he landed next to them. Their faces were inches apart.

_and the blushing - oh, the damn blushing._

"Sorry about that." George said as he looked around the floor for his dropped book. He spotted the other person's and bent down to grab it, handing it back to the person and smiling. The person nodded their thanks and took George's hand, kissing it gently. George blushed, stammering quietly.

"Je m'apelle Lafayette." The person purred. They grinned, then, noticing George's confused face, explained. "My name is Lafayette." They said again. George opened his mouth in an _ah_ shape, nodding thankfully.

"I took online French lessons for a week, but quit." George said sheepishly. He saw Lafayette's face, eyebrows raised. "Oh! My name is George. _Washington_." He added quickly. Lafayette laughed, then pointed to the floor. George looked around before seeing his book. He picked it up and, noticing the annoyed people behind them, hurried to the counter, still blushing. 

_This was loving Lafayette, and George wanted to hold on to every second of it._

After he and Lafayette were done checking out, Lafayette stopped him on their way out. "Do you want to get dinner tonight, George?" They asked.

George nodded, the feeling of excitement still thrumming in his chest. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave song suggestions in the comments if you wanna x


End file.
